


Pesak

by jenna_thorn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek crossed his arms at that, affronted. "We do not bicker. "<br/>McKay didn't actually look up from the reader to add, "Married people bicker."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesak

"That's a dumb game."

Radek snorted, "I have heard of your truth or dare."

"Which is also a stupid game. Hand it over."

"Modifying a second reader pad would mean we wouldn't have to share."

"If we had any more of the alloy, which we don't, necessitating this idiotic trade off."

"Pesak."

"Inefficiency."

Radek handed over the reader and rubbed his eyes. "Is there any game that is not stupid, in your educated opinion, Dr. McKay?"

"Games are, by definition, not useful, and yes, Doctor Zelenka, therefore stupid. Why waste time?"

Sheppard's voice preceded him into the lab. "Rodney, why is it that whenever I hear you talking, every sentence is peppered with the words idiot or stupid?

"Because I am surrounded by foolishness. What do you want, Sheppard?

Sheppard's smile was deliberately mischievous as he said, "The pleasure of your company," winning a dark look from McKay and a snort from Radek himself. Sheppard continued, "Seriously, what are you two bickering about now?"

Radek crossed his arms at that, affronted. "We do not bicker. "

McKay didn't actually look up from the reader to add, "Married people bicker."

Sheppard drawled, "Fighting involves weapons, so you aren't fighting."

McKay said, "Neither. We are discussing. "

Radek added, "Simply at high volume."

Sheppard continued, "With insults."

At that, McKay finally looked up. "The insults are pretty much just part of discussing. Anyway, we are talking about," he paused to shoot a challenging look at Radek, "Duck Duck Goose."

Radek stole the modified PDA and stepped out of arm's reach. "No, we aren't. We were discussing Pesek."

"Which is Czechoslovakian for Duck Duck Goose."

"No, for duck duck goose Czech would be kachni kachni husi."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "And now we've moved to Who's on First, because I didn't get enough weird with breakfast."

McKay glared at Radek. "You do that just to drive me crazy." He waved the stylus and grinned evilly.

Radek sighed and handed back the PDA. "Perhaps. Or perhaps to encourage you to broaden your horizons." He leaned against the table, resigned to waiting.

"We are in the middle of the ocean. How much broader can they be? But the game, pesak, whatever, it's inane. Too many variables. You'd have to know relative running speed for every player, but not every player would run at top speed, so you'd have to factor in competitive streaks, but not only that, because some kids would try harder to catch certain kids and really, everyone enjoys slapping the snot out of the smart kids, so even a normally non-competitive sort would put a little extra effort into running if he really wanted to smack the kid who tagged him. Hand me that…no no, the other one. And how could you possibly know, in advance and on the run, who would run, who would walk, who would push and who would slack? It's impossible. Which makes it stupid."

"It's a children's game, Rodney." Sheppard said.

"Exactly. Stupid." McKay jabbed at the PDA with more force than the stylus required. Radek looked to Shepard for sympathy with McKay's temper and instead found him inspecting each of them in turn, though slouched as always, his eyes resting on each of the scientists who were contentedly ignoring them all, Miko, Simpson, Chung. The major watched each person for a moment, measuring without instruments, noting without record, then moved to the next. When he came full circle, Radek refused to look away and calmly met his eyes.

"I do not run fast, unless I am very highly motivated." Radek said, deliberately making his voice as matter-of-fact as possible. Sheppard smiled, not cheerfully, but with the half twist he'd been using since the hurricane, and nodded.

"Hunh?" McKay said and handed over the PDA.


End file.
